


Get Down, Make Love

by Lamppu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Fanart, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Other, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamppu/pseuds/Lamppu
Summary: Hi!!Here is my nsfw Good Omens art, since Tumblr is a no no with porn! These are all part of a zine I'm working on, and I wanted to share some of the illustrations! Title is from Queen(because of course???)!I will continue adding tags as I go, but the ones atm are ones I am planning on doing, so stay tuned!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 244





	1. The List

Hi! 

These are my nsfw Good Omens drawings. Hope you like them! The rating is E because things will get ~hot~ eventually.

This first chapter will be a list of sorts for the illustrations which I will keep updating as I update this post with new art. Illustrations start from chapter 2!

Chapter 1: The list (as in this very list you're looking at)

Chapter 2: **"Well hello there"** \- Female presenting Crowley and female presenting Aziraphale, visible nipples and breasts, no visible genitalia, non explicit

Chapter 3: **"I'm the top (chibi)"** \- No visible genitalia, finger gesturing, embarrassment, chibi, non explicit

Chapter 4: **"You're doing great"** \- Nudity, anal fingering, no visible genitalia(whichever Effort you want them to have) explicit

Chapter 5: **"It's not gonna suck itself, is it?"** \- No explicit nudity, no visilble genitalia, hints of a blowjob, non explicit

Chapter 6: **"The aftermath"** \- Nudity, half visible genitalia, aftermath of a hot session of passionate love making, non explicit


	2. Well hello there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female presenting Crowley and female presenting Aziraphale. Visible breasts/nipples, no visible genitalia. non explicit

[ ](https://ibb.co/9HnDvVy)

I greatly enjoy some Ineffable Wives content, here's my version of them! Drawn with Procreate on iPad Pro 2017.


	3. I'm the top (chibi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a silly chibi illustration I did to go along with the zine I'm working on, thought I'd share!
> 
> No visible genitalia, finger gesturing, embarrassment, chibi, non explicit

Hi, my name is Lamppu and I prefer top!Aziraphale and bottom!Crowley.... haha


	4. You're doing great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nudity, anal fingering, no visible genitalia(whichever Effort you want them to have) explicit

Watch me not be able to draw proper feet 


	5. It's not gonna suck itself, is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No explicit nudity, no visilble genitalia, hints of a blowjob, non explicit

Crowley does loooove sucking his angel's dick, especially when he's commanded to do so


	6. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nudity, half visible genitalia, aftermath of a hot session of passionate love making, non explicit

Look at them, being all cute and affectionate. What do you think they're saying? This is again a piece for my nsfw zine.


End file.
